ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
United Kingdom: A La Reconquista
800px|center Trama Enemigos muy poderosos conquistaron territorios de todo el mundo,pero un grupo de chicos irán a la reconquista para recuperar esos territorios y salvar a sus habitantes 800px|center Equipo: Norte *Rathing 10 *Bentennyson6789 *Crononauta *Kirby *Taichi Equipo: Sur *Eyga Master *Wolfer *Drift *Ariel Morales *Ilan Aliados *Hikari Takahashi Villanos *Wvaken *Los Rebeldes *Blazer *Nitxiku *Dark Sombra *Shadow Angel *Proctor *Albert Nigga *United States *Revelation Episodios Para ver la lista completa, puedes visitar la lista de episodios. Temporada 1: center|400px Un villano llamado Wvaken junto a su equipo Los Rebeldes matan al Rey Drekk y a sus guerreros y conquistan su pueblo,pero un equipo de jóvenes llamado United Kingdom deberán planear como derrotarlos #Tenemos trabajo por hacer/Galería (Rath 10) #Un viaje demasiado tarde/Galería (Chrono Spanner) #Carretera peligrosa/Galería (Thiago) #Reconquistando sombras/Galería (BenTennyson) #Una batalla mas allá de todos los límites, el surgimiento de Shadow Angel (Kirby) #De aqui para alla (Rath 10) #El nuevo recluta (Chrono Spanner) #Un secreto peligroso (Thiago) #Unidos y al Ataque (BenTennyson) #??? (Kirby) Temporada 2: center|400px #??? (Eyga) #La máxima expansión (Wolver) #Era de la extincion (Dare) #??? (Ariel) #Rejuveneciendo. (Ilan) #??? (Eyga) #La batalla definitiva (Wolver) #Todo o nada (Dare) #??? (Ariel) #Corres pa' perder o Sobrevives pa'ganar (Ilan) Temporada 3 center|300px Rathing 10 confirmo que habrá una temporada donde los miembros de UK viajaran a distintos lugares de América y el Mundo, donde tendrán que enfrentarse a villanos. #Soy un duro (Rath 10) #El héroe esta de vuelta (Chrono Spanner) #La estrella oscura (Thiago) #??? (Bentenny) #??? (Kirby) #El sufrimiento de los inocentes (Rath 10) #El peor de todos (Chrono Spanner) #Mundo alternativo (Thiago) #??? (Bentenny) #??? (Kirby) Temporada 4 center|300px #??? (Eyga) #??? (Wolver) #??? (Dare) #??? (Ariel) #??? (Ilan) #??? (Eyga) #??? (Wolver) #??? (Dare) #??? (Ariel) #??? (Ilan) Temporada 5 center|500px #Aqui no queremos otro equipo (Rath 10) #??? (Chrono Spanner) #??? (Thiago) #??? (Bentenny) #??? (Kirby) #Los Mercenarios (Rath 10) #??? (Chrono Spanner) #??? (Thiago) #??? (Bentenny) #??? (Kirby) Temporada 6 (Ultima) #??? (Eyga) #??? (Wolver) #??? (Dare) #??? (Ariel) #??? (Ilan) #??? (Eyga) #??? (Wolver) #??? (Dare) #??? (Ariel) #??? (Ilan) #Tengo algo que decirte (Rath 10) #??? (Chrono Spanner) #??? (Thiago) #??? (Bentenny) #??? (Kirby) #??? (Chrono Spanner) #??? (Thiago) #??? (Bentenny) #??? (Kirby) #No es adios (Rath 10) #El trabajo esta hecho (Rath 10) Cortos *Porque me obligan a entrar (Rath 10) *Falla conveniente (Crono) *El Torneo (Crononauta1) *No veas, no veas, NO VEAS (Rath 10) *Quieres ver??? (Rath 10) *Máquina malvada (Wolfer) *La gran calabaza (Taichi) *Broma pesada (Taichi) *La voz (Crono) Películas *United Kingdom: Line of Fire (Rath 10) (Muy Pronto) UK-_Opening_1.jpg UK-_Opening_2.jpg UK-_A_La_Reconquista_Logo.png Opening Ingles Ten years ago Up dreams and illusions Conquering cities and nations Through our actions Today it is a reality And in adversity Our military remains ready And despite ups and downs We still the reconquest Much work remains A lot more road ahead But we have the power To achieve the reconquest It was time to do Not only say It is much more than talk For we must have vision And take action,our mission Is the of the protagonists Español Hace diez años atrás Subieron sueños e ilusiones Conquistando ciudades y naciones Con nuestras acciones Hoy en día es una realidad Y ante la adversidad Nuestra milicia sigue lista Y a pesar de altas y bajas Aun seguimos a la reconquista Queda mucho por hacer Falta mucho mas camino por andar Pero ya tenemos el poder Para alcanzar la reconquista Llego el tiempo de hacer No es solo decir Es mucho mas que hablar Pues hay que tener visión Y tomar acción,nuestra misión Es el de los protagonistas Próximamente Rathing 10 vs. Bentenny.png|Rathing vs. Bentenny Crononauta vs. Kirby.png|Crononauta vs. Kirby Únete a la reconquista 700px|center *Se que he cancelado muchas series grupales como Los Hunters por el atraso de un episodio pero prometo no cancelarla aunque me cueste toda una vida.Si quieres unirte deja tu comentario con tu personaje #BenTennyson #Chrono Spanner #Kirby #Thiago #Eyga #Wolfer #Dare #Ariel # Ilan Preguntas Si quieres hacer una pregunta sobre la serie, puedes visitar El Hilo de Preguntas. Categoría:Creaciones de Man of Action Fanon Categoría:Series Categoría:Contenido de United Kingdom